Anarchy episode 11
Riley wins Immunity ''' '''Douglas finds an idol Keegan: I'm so tired of these punks, like honestly vote me the f*** out tonight, I don't care what these a**holes do Milo: These next two votes are fairly easy, it's that that I've been worrying about, I mean the only guys I really trust is Winnington and Leroy which means I should stick with them, but Douglas and Riley have been talking to me about taking out Winnington and I just don't really know what should I do, I mean Winnington could be hard to beat in the end, but I just don't know if Douglas or Riley are willing to take me to the end, so I'm worried about what I should do in the future Bentley: I am so worried it's me, I don't want to be voted out a second time, being voted out the first time was so demoralizing but this time would be much worst, due to the fact that I can't get back into the game, and I mean I don't see why they wouldn't vote me out, I mean I've won two immunities and I have the ability to keep on winning and stuff, my best shot is that Keegan has been a huge grump and pissing people off so hopefully that works out for me Trent: Yeah I think I'm positioning myself pretty well right now, I mean I think Brad's alliance and guys still respect me a lot of stuff and could very well give me a jury vote, but I know Douglas and Riley are ready to cut Winnington out of the picture and us three can work together at six for sure and I think Milo would be willing to work with us, so four two in our favour, and then we can cut Milo or Riley at three and I'm sitting pretty, so I'm not trying to get confident but I'm arranging things to work out in my favour Leroy: Sometimes in survivor you got things layed out perfectly, that's what I have right now, We have a final four alliance me Milo Winnington and Douglas, and then a final three deal with me Winnington and Milo, so things look perfect, but I've seen survivor played so many times, and you can't feel to comfrtable or you get screwed, so I'm just trying to maintain what I have and keeping my eyes open Riley: Things in this game are starting to get, I would say dark kind of like the calm before the storm, because Joel Moe and Brad are gone, leaving out Brad's two minions Keegan and Bentley. and I'm tight with Douglas for sure we're tight, and it looks like Milo and Trent could work with us and that gives us an advantage and we still have Bentley and Keegan, and there's a lot going on, and I'm just trying to figure out what subtle moves I have to make to put me in solid posiiton Douglas: I was told by many people I would suck at this game because I'm grumpy, mean and stupid, well those people didn't know I would be playing with Keegan who is captain douchebag, literally no one likes that guy. and Bentley has no brain cells, so I don't have to worry about being dick and stupid when I'm not the biggest dick or stupidest guy here. Right now in this game, I need to focus on winning and so I have to make big moves, and the biggest move is to take out the only guy I can't beat Will Winnington and maybe not now, but down the road I'm going to take him out Winnington: I'm in the drivers seat of this game, I'm making decisions, basically them all, I know for sure I have Milo and Leroy tied around my finger, but I'm getting worried because I feel like I don't know Riley enough to be confident in him and Trent and Douglas have been straying away a bit, so I'm fairly confident that I shouldn't be worried tonight, but I am preparing a bit for a war in this game because eventually Bentley and Keegan are going to be gone and there is just us and I will be ready Bentley final words What can I say, I gave it my all, got voted out, got back in and played my ass off again and now I'm here again which sucks, but well it's done AFTER TRIBAL KEEGAN QUITS Final Words I'm tired of this bullshit so I'm going home